


The Iron Woman (or the one that made me cry)

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Masturbation, Violence, minor blood, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get a new member, a young hacker by the name of Vladir Gavrik. Tony is pissed she managed to Hack into JARVIS but this is something that could work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Woman (or the one that made me cry)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was floating around in my head. I'm not 100% happy with a few scenes so i might re-write them later. enjoy!

It’s not often that Tony finds someone he likes.

And it’s not often that he finds himself genuinely enjoying time with people other than his closest friends.

So when Vladir Gavrik turns up at a SHIELD meeting, led by Nick Fury and carrying a laptop bag and a handful of files, _their_ files, Tony is intrigued.

When she sits down and gives him a smile he’s defiantly paying attention.

And when she opens up her laptop and Tony sneaks a glance at what she’s working on and realize _she’s_ the hacker that broke into JARVIS and accessed all his files Tony almost shook her hand. Almost.

“You!” Tony accused with a glare that holds no real weight but it’s the principle of thing.

“Me?” She replied with a slight frown.

“You hacked JARVIS,” His glare was somewhat more real now.

“Oh, that. Yeah that was me,” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“Fury asked me too,” She replied like it was obvious.

Tony turned to glare at Fury, this one was real and at full effect.

“Care to explain?”

“We needed to see if she was as good as her resume` states. She passed.” Fury grinned. “Avengers meet your new member, Vladir Gavrik. I’ll leave you all to get acquainted.”

“How,” Tony demanded at Vladir as soon as Fury had finished talking.

“Uh, quite easily, want me to show you? I can write some codes and protocols to strengthen JARVIS’ security too, if you want,” She offered with a small shrug and a bashful grin.

“Hmm cute and smart, we might just get along,” He told her. “If I can ever get over the fact that you hacked my AI,” He added.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware you didn’t know,” She admitted.

“Well, at least once you write those codes no one will be able to get in,” Tony flirted and complimented her.

Vladir blushed only just and opened up a few of her handmade programs.

“Okay so firstly I start with this,” She turned the laptop so they could both see.

Tony slid his chair closer and watched over her shoulder listening as she showed him every single hole in his security.

Well fuck.

 

***

“No! What are you doing? I said clockwise! You trying to kill us?”

“Tony, shut the fuck up and deal, I got this.”

“Vla I said clockwise, I will not have you ruining my suit.”

“Tony, it’s a tie, I think I can manage tying a full Windsor,” Vla grinned at him cheekily.

“I know, just teasing,” He winked at her.

“Are you two done with the verbal foreplay?” Natasha grinned.

“Almost,” Vla replied not missing a beat and finished tying Tony’s tie for him. “Done,”

“Thank you,” He flashed a full grin and offered his arm.

Vla laughed and took it as they headed to the waiting limo.

SHIELD was holding a Christmas party, it was going to be a disaster everyone knew it, a bunch of secret government agents and some superhero’s getting drunk and partying was just asking for trouble.

After a few hours Vla and Natasha were standing on the edge of the dance floor judging the couples based on their moves, drunkenness, effort and on a scale of one-to-ten how likely are they going home to fuck. It was keeping them entertained.

Steve, Tony and Bruce were watching Thor in a mix of awe and horror as he proceeded to drink the place dry.

Clint snuck up behind Natasha and Vla.

“Evening,” He grinned.

Natasha gave him a soft smile.

“Evening,” She almost purred.

“Oh god, really?” Vla asked pretending to be disgusted.

“Just tell me the communal areas of Avengers Tower are still safe to sit on?”

“Not all of them,” Clint winked.

“Ugh god, not cool man! Not cool!” Vla teased. “So how long?” She asked taking a sip of whatever she grabbed from one of the floating waiters.

“About 2 months,” Natasha smiled.

“Natasha isn’t ready to go public yet,” Clint told Vla with a small amount of sarcasm in his voice.

“Oh really?” Vla smirked. “Tash, what’s holding you back?”

“Well it was the whole being the only woman thing but, I guess since you’re here…” she trailed off and smirked at Clint.

“So wanna steal the spotlight?”

Clint smiled widely and wrapped hsis arms around her middle, pulling her in close before kissing her deeply.

“And I promised myself I wouldn’t cry,” Vla giggled pretending to wipe away tears.

Natasha removed one hand form Clint’s hair to flip Vla the middle finger and continued to kiss him.

“Wow, good work you two,” Tony grinned.

“Our babies are all grown up?” Vla gushed to him fanning herself pretending to cry.

Tony laughed and swooned with her making a mockery of Clint and Natasha in the best way possible.

“Aww about time,” Steve grins joining in on the fun.

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Tony teased.

“I’m impressed it’s been like 5 minutes and they haven’t stopped for air yet,” Vla pointed out.

“Wow.”

Tony’s eyes caught a pretty blonde walking by and his attention shifted.

“If you’ll excuse me,” He put on his seductive face and followed after her.

Steve gave a weak smile to Vla and shrugged his shoulders.

Clint and Natasha broke apart and smile at each other.

“Love you,” He whispered to her.

“Love you too,” She replied.

“Okay, enough Tash let’s show these people how to dance,” Vla teased taking her hand.

“You okay?” Natasha asked Vladir.

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She deflected.

Natasha just gave her a grin.

***

“Tony give it back!” Vla growled low in her throat.

“Or what?” He teased holding her water bottle out of her reach.

Vla smirked and kicked at his shin, moving to punch him in the kidney when he bent forward and victoriously grabbed her bottle.

“Ow,” Tony pouted rubbing his stomach.

“Told you to give it back,” She grinned wiping sweat off her brow with her towel and shaking out her hand.

“Nice kick,”

“I have my moments,” She grinned eyeing him up and down.

Tony was in a pair of grey sweat pants and a black singlet shirt. The Arc Reactor shone brightly through it.

“Wanna go a few rounds?” He asked her with a flirtatious wink.

“Think you can keep up old man?” She teased.

“Who are you calling old? I’m 32,” He told her indignantly.

“Yeah and I’m 24,” She told him.

Tony grinned. “I can keep up,”

“You’re on,” She laughed and dropped her water bottle down and removed her zip up hoodie.

Her workout ensemble was minimal and that’s how she liked it, mid thigh loose shorts and a tight singlet shirt over her sports bra. No shoes, bare feet were her thing.

“Boxing?” Tony asked as he picked up a pair of gloves.

“Kick boxing?” She countered.

“Mixed?” Tony offered.

“Done,” She grinned and moved to a defensive position.

Tony nodded and picked up his guard.

“Ready?”

“Bring it old man,” She teased.

Tony grinned and moved quickly. Vla blocked his first two punches but missed his kick.

“Shit, you okay?” He asked her, voice soft and worried.

Vla laughed and swiped her leg into the backs of his knees sending him to the floor, she moved quickly to straddle him locking his legs down one hand on his throat the other pulled back for a punch.

“Vla, 1. Tony 0,” She grinned.

 Tony gave her a funny look before shifting her weight above him and rolling them so that he was kneeling between her knees his body locking her to the floor, pinned.

“Tony 1, Vla 1,” He smiled.

Vla smirked and pushed her hips up against his, throwing him off and jumping back to stand up and raise her hands in guard.

“Not too bad,” She commented offhand.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” He winked.

Vla laughed and they went again.

***

“16, 19, You’re slacking old man,” Vla teased as she panted out of breath, on top of Tony who was pinned under her again.

They were both hot and sweaty, hearts beating wildly in their chests as they tried to catch their breath.

“Alright, I yield,” Tony panted laying limp on the floor and closing his eyes, willing his erection to disappear before she stood and saw it, or worse, moved and felt it.

Vla grinned and moved off of him, she felt something, thought it was her imagination and got off of Tony. She looked down at him with a grin that faltered just a little when she realized that it wasn’t her imagination and that Tony Stark was laying on the floor in front of her, hot, sweaty and completely hard.

Vla’s pupils dilated and she felt herself shiver.

“Alright, I need a shower,” She plastered a smile on her face deciding to ignore it for now. It was probably just the adrenaline of a good sparring session. She thought as she shook her hands out.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah just, bad hands for punching, arthritis already due to my typing,” She grinned sheepishly.

“Let me see,” Tony offered as he managed to pull himself up off the floor.

Vla blushed a little and held out her hands for him to inspect.

Her knuckles were red, hands slightly swollen.

“Should have strapped them first,” He reprimanded her gently.

“I know, I usually do but I wasn’t expecting to spar with you,” She reminded him.

Tony gave her a small smile and gently began to massage one of her hands with both of his.

“Oh wow, that feels good,” She purred melting. His fingers were calloused but still soft and the pressure was perfect as he worked the joints.

“I’m good with my hands,” He grinned.

“Being an engineer you’d want to be,” She grinned back.

Tony gave her a cheeky smile and massaged her other hand.

“Feeling better?”

“Much, thank you Mr Stark,” Vla flirted.

“You’re very welcome,” He flirted back giving each of her hands a small kiss before holding them gently.

Vla blushed and Tony grinned. Now they were getting somewhere.

“I’m telling you this isn’t going to work out very well,” Bruce told Thor as they entered the gym.

“I am strong enough for this,” Thor protested.

“Tony Thor wants me to hulk out and go a few rounds, have you finished hulk proofing the place yet?”

“Ugh no, not yet,” Tony replied hoping they’d leave and He and Vla could continue.

“Ugh shower time for me I reek, I had fun Tony, we’ll go again tomorrow,” She smiled and grabbed her stuff before heading up to her room on the 23rd floor, 2 floors down from Tony’s penthouse apartment.

Tony sighed softly, his erection wilting in the presence of Bruce and Thor, before heading back to his own rooms for a shower.

“You okay Tony?” Bruce teased. “Not interrupting anything were we?”

“No, Vla forgot to wrap her hands before we started our impromptu sparring session so I was massaging them for her,” He explained before giving them a dazzling smile.

“I’m off for a shower, see you in the morning,” He told them and headed off.

His room was dark and cold “Jarvis lights 40 percent, heat room to, well you know how hot I like my room.”

“Yes sir,” JARVIS replied.

“How was your sparring session with Miss Gavrik?”

“Wonderful,” Tony replied.

He entered the bathroom and turned the water on hot.

Steam filled the room quickly as he peeled off his sweaty clothes.

His erection from earlier was starting to come back as images of Vla pinning him down filled his mind.

He stepped into the water sighing softly at the heat soothing his muscles.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and picked up his shower gel to began cleaning himself.

He thought about Vla’s body, long and lean, perfect breasts in his opinion, smooth flesh with a few tattoos that he got to see. He wondered if there was any more.

By the time Tony reached his cock with his soap slicked hands he was fully hard and slightly short of breath.

He placed on arm on the wall in front of him, resting his forehead against it as his other brushed lightly over his balls.

He shivered and then groaned when he wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Fuck,” He cursed as he stroked slowly down the shaft.

In his mind he could see Vla above him, hot and sweaty, she was naked in his mind, they were sparring naked, whoever won the point got to use the other for their pleasure until the other stopped them and did the same.

Vla had him pinned, knees either side of his hips as she rubbed herself against his cock. He could practically feel her juices slicking him up.

Tony’s breath shortened and he began to pant as he sped up with his hand.

“Mmm feels so good Tony,” She moaned above him, shifting up to let him slip inside of her.

“Oh, Tony so big,” She gasped inching down until he was fully inside of her.

“Yeah,” Tony moaned licking his lips.

“Mmmm c’mon Tony, fuck me,” She purred rocking her hips back and forth.

Tony groaned again and sped up his hand, hips beginning to fuck into the tight fist of soap and suds.

In his mind Vla was making all sorts of wonderful noises, most of them the pants and grunts and moans from when they were fighting.

“Fuck,” He gasped, hips fucking harshly into his fist as he bit his bottom lip.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He came with a cry, a loud “Uh!” that reverberate off the walls.

He stayed where he was, leaning against the wall for a while before finishing washing himself an exiting the shower.

He was going to have to do something about wooing her, and soon.

***

The next day Dr Doom decided it was time to attack the world and The Avengers were called in.

Vla, not being a superhero wasn’t able to attend but she stayed back at the Avenger Tower and worked on a program to scramble the doom-bots programming.

Tony missed her.

Once the job was done and they were left to clean up their mess Tony found that he missed the banter between the two of them, it had been 4 days since the callout.

“JARVIS call Vla,”

“Yes sir,”

“Tony! Are you guys okay? Did the program work, I was so worried, second guessing my calculations, I thought I’d killed you all!” She spoke so fast Tony could only just understand her.

“Calm down sweetheart, we’re all fine,” He told her with a grin.

“Sweetheart?” She asked with a small giggle.

“Would you prefer something else? Pumpkin? Sugar? Babe?” He teased.

“You ever call me babe and I will beat your ass into the ground, Iron Man or not,” She warned.

Tony laughed.

“Fair enough, how are you?” he asked her. It felt good to hear her voice.

Vla smiled to herself, she was curled up in Tony’s computer chair in the workshop.

“Better now, still holding down the fort until you guys come home,” She replied.

Home. Tony loved hearing that word from her mouth.

“We’ll be home soon,” Tony told her.

“Good, you all better come home to me in one piece,” She threatened.

“I promise, we’re all coming home, Vla,” He smiled fondly, heart lurching.

“Good. See you soon okay?”

“Yeah,”

“Also I have commandeered your workshop,” She admitted blushing.

“How did you get in?” He demanded, not really angry just annoyed it had been so easy for her.

“I wrote the codes, and before you go into your bitch-rant, the adaptations you made to them were weak. And I may have really wanted to curl up in your chair,” She mumble the last part.

“You’re curled up in my chair? My desk chair?”

“Yeah, got my laptop hooked up, JARVIS is keeping me company.” She admitted.

“That is adorable,” He told her, a wide grin on his face.

“C’mon Tony, plane is ready!” Steve called out.

“I have to go were about to take off, see you soon okay?”

“Okay,” She breathed back before the line went dead.

***

 

Tony got to thinking. If Vla had a super power or even a suit she would be able to come on missions with them.

His mind was running at a million miles an hour, would he want her there? She could get hurt? He wouldn’t be able to focus properly because he’d be too busy protecting Vla.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the woman he was thinking about came storming into the room.

“You okay?”

“No, busy,” She snapped, placing her laptop down, pulling out headphones and shoving them in her ears before sitting down at the bench and typing furiously.

“You going tell me what’s wrong?”

“Some shit is trying to hack me, I can’t think up there with Thor and Steve arm wrestling, I can crash your lab right?” She asked eyes hopeful.

“Of course,” Tony grinned.

Vla nodded and the key strokes came hard and fast.

Tony watched her work, the way her tongue stuck out slightly between her red lips. The way her brow furrowed in concentration.

She was amazing in her element.

“If you’re going to stare at least try to be subtle,” She called out not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Why, you know I do it,” he flirted with her.

“True, what are you working on?” She asked a happy smile on her face.

“Not much, crisis averted?” He asked.

“Yeah, little shit won’t be doing much for a while I sent him a nice Trojan.”

Tony grinned and went back to his designs.

“New suit design?” She asked him.

“Yeah just a prototype for now,” He shrugged.

“Cool, hey do you mind if this becomes a regular thing?” She asked him.

“Regular thing?” Tony frowned.

“You know, me coming in an invading your lab,” She shrugged.

“Oh, yeah that’s fine,” He smiled.

“Good, I was planning on it anyway,” She poked out her tongue.

Tony blew her a kiss and grinned.

“Better keep it in your mouth or I’ll bite it,” He teased.

“Promise?”

Tony faltered for a moment.

“Sure thing,”

Vla poked her tongue out again, a challenge.

Tony grinned and moved over to her, spinning her chair to face him so he could move between her legs. He tongue was still poking out and wiggling in front of him.

Tony lent forward ready to suck her tongue.

“Sir, Mr Rodgers is approaching,” JARVIS interrupted them.

Tony sighed deeply.

“Thank you JARVIS,” He grinned and gave Vla a disappointed smile.

She returned it weakly and went back to work.

***

 

It continued like that for months.

Vla would come into Tony’s lab and work. He would work quietly on his own project, meticulously calculating everything.

They would flirt, playful banter back and forth, small smiles and furious masturbation sessions once locked safely in their rooms at night.

Tony found that while in public he wouldn’t drink and wouldn’t even notice other women. The others had noticed and commented but Tony brushed them off.

He was taking to jerking off like a teenager any time he got to be alone.

Vla wasn’t doing too much better herself.

 

***

“So when are you two going to get over yourselves and fuck?” Natasha asked as she painted Vla’s nails.

It was a Friday, they always had girl bonding nights on Fridays.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vla replied indignantly.

“Oh please,” The older woman laughed.

“You and Tony are so hot for each other. We can all see it you know,” She grinned.

“It would be weird,” Vla pouted giving up all pretences.

“Why?” Natasha frowned, finishing the last nail.

“Because he’s like almost ten years older than me, and he’s you know, Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist! And Vladir, geeky computer hacker with tattoos and a sharp tongue doesn’t exactly fit in with that.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Natasha laughed.

“You guys are perfect for each other. He likes you, Vla. He hasn’t been with anyone since you joined the team, doesn’t even look at anyone else,” She continued.

Vla blushed deeply.

“I know, I just. I guess I’m too scared to make the first move.”

“Oh please, just challenge him to sparring again and when you pin him kiss him, I’m sure he won’t mind,” the Russian smirked.

“I guess,” Vla shrugged.

Natasha gave her a soft smile and turned on the movie they had picked.

“I’m sure it’ll all work out,” She smiled.

“Thanks,”

***

 

“Tony, you can’t hide in here forever…. Whoa… what is that?” Bruce stared at the metal lying on the table.

“Prototype,” He mumble back, a screwdriver between his teeth.

“I can see that, what’s this?” He picked up the chest plate.

“Tony this has boob moulds in it,” He deadpanned.

“I know,”

“Are you…” Bruce’s eyes went wide.

“You’re making her a suit?” He gasped.

“Yup,” Tony nodded.

“But you… you guard your suit with your life, you value it more than your life, what?” Bruce was shocked and speechless.

“Bruce hurry it up!” Steve called walking in.

“Hey Tony,”

“Steve,” Tony greeted him around the screw driver.

Steve looked to the metal in Bruce’s hands.

“Is that?” He asked.

“Yup,” Tony and Bruce replied together.

“You’re in way over your head,” Steve grinned.

Tony stopped working and removed the screwdriver from his mouth.

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re in love with her,”

“I am not,” Tony protested.

“You’re making her a suit,” Steve reminded him.

“She shouldn’t be made to feel left out,” Tony tried to defend himself.

“Are you sure about this?” Bruce asked him.

“Yes, and before you ask Cap, yes I will be able to stay focused during missions, okay? Now if you could all leave my lab, I have work to do,” He shooed them out and kept working.

***

 

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!”

Tony hissed he was so close to finishing her suit!

Vla would have to wait until next time.

He commanded JARVIS to hide the suit and was wiping his hands on a rag when Vla entered with her laptop.

“Vla?” He frowned.

“Out of the way I need JARVIS,” She told him sitting down and connecting her laptop to JARVIS.

“What are you doing?” he frowned.

“We’re being attacked, someone’s in the tower mainframe, move so I can work,” She hissed.

Tony nodded and suited up.

“You’re coming home right?” She asked him suddenly as he was about to leave.

“Of course,” He smiled.

“Promise me,” She demanded.

Tony took a look at her face, eyes wide, worried, shoulders stiff.

He took her face in his hands gently.

“Vladir,” He whispered, eyes locked on hers.

“I’m coming home. I promise I’ll come home to you.”

She closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

“Okay,” She breathed and opened her eyes slowly.

Tony was hypnotized by her.

“Vla,” He breathed.

She looked at him, licking her lips slowly.

Tony moved, face inching towards hers.

“NOW IRON MAN!” Captain America shouted over the coms.

Vla pulled back out of his embrace and gave him a soft smile.

“We’ll talk about this when you get home,” She told him.

Tony nodded and took off.

 

***

“Miss Gavrik, someone has entered the building,” JARVIS informed her.

“Thank you, bock all their paths as much as you can, I’ve almost got this guy out of our mainframe,” She instructed him, fingers flying across the keyboard.

“C’mon!” She told herself.

She caught herself thinking about Tony.

Was he okay?

“JARVIS status report on Tony?”

“He’s fine Miss Gavrik, they all are. The situation is being handled,” He reassured her.

“Thank you JARVIS.”

“Miss Gavrik!”

“Not now JARVIS.”

“Miss!”

“Not now!” She hissed at JARVIS.

And then something hit her over the back of the head and it went dark.

 

***

“Good job,” Steve grinned at everyone.

Tony opened his face plate and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“You guys ready to go home?” He asked looking around.

“Defiantly, I need a shower,” Natasha grinned turned to look off in the distance where she could see the top of The Avengers Tower.

“Good, I have some unfinished business,” He smirked.

“JARVIS, call Vla.”

“Unable to do that.”

“JARVIS?” Tony frowned.

“Error: 42568, reboot required.” JARVIS replied.

Tony went cold.

“Something’s wrong!” He shouted and flew back to the tower as quick as possible.

“VLA!” He shouted rushing into the lab.

“VLA!” the room was empty.

Her laptop still open on the desk, a nice pool of blood coating it and his chair.

“VLA!” He shouted again rushing through the halls.

But she was gone.

***

Tony had rebooted JARVIS and demanded to see the video logs from when they left to when JARVIS was compromised.

The logs showed Vla at the desk, doing her thing, and then a dark figure coming up behind her, hitting her over the head, dragging her to the floor, taking over her computer and JARVIS and then dragging her out of the room.

“I am sorry sir, I could do nothing.”

“It’s okay JARVIS we’ll get her back,” He vowed.

Tony headed out of the lab and into the meeting room where everyone was waiting.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Sit down Mr Stark,” Nick Fury instructed him. There was no bite to his words.

Tony sat and observed the room.

Natasha’s eyes were red, and Clint was holding her close. Steve looked wrecked and Bruce and Thor had frowns on their faces.

“What’s happened?” Tony asked.

“I’m sorry Tony,” Fury said softly.

“What for? What’s happened?”

“34 minutes ago two SHIELD agents discovered the body of Miss Gavrik in our underground carpark.”

Tony froze.

“Body? You mean,” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Fury said softly.

Tony sat there frozen, heart lurching in his chest his brain moving at a million miles an hour trying to put two and two together but coming up with 56.

“The service has been scheduled for tomorrow,” Fury spoke to everyone and left the room.

“Tony,” Bruce began.

“No,” He said simply and stood up, leaving the room and entering his own, flopping down on the bed, closing his eyes and curling into a ball letting the tears fall and the sobs take over his body.

***

 

The funeral service was short and bittersweet. Her parents were there.

Tony approached them cautiously.

“Mr and Mrs Gavrik?” He asked.

“Mr Stark,” Vladir’s father shook his hand.

“I….I’m sorry for your loss,” He said softly.

“Thank you, we know we are not the only ones to lose someone we loved. Vladir spoke of you often,” Mrs Gavrik smiled softly.

“Oh uh, what did she say?” He asked a little awkward.

“She was very fond of you, we were under the impression you two were…”

Tony flushed.

“Vladir and I were close. I. I was very fond of her.”

“She loved you,” Mr Gavrik spoke softly placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony gaped at him.

“And I her,” He replied quietly.

“You never told her did you?” Mrs Gavrik asked.

Tony shook his head no.

“I was,” He paused and smiled softly. “I was about to kiss her when we were called away,”

Mrs Gavrik moved forward and embraced him in a hug.

“You’re a good man Mr Stark,” she whispered.

Tony was barely able to keep the tears in.

The formalities were short and Tony didn’t stick around afterwards.

He went straight back to the tower and into his lab.

“JARVIS bring out model 9.4,”

“Sir?”

“DO IT!” Tony shouted.

JARVIS brought out Vla’s suit.

Tony pulled it off the rack and dropped it roughly on the work bench.

He began pulling at wires and screws and bolts jagged metal cutting his hands and arms.

The tears blurred his vision as he shouted and yelled at the metal as if it held the answers.

“I should have finished this earlier!” he shouted at the room.

“She’d still be here!” He growled ripping to more.

He dismantled the whole suit, hands bleeding heavily, blood smeared all over the bench, floor, the metal.

“Tony?” Steve gasped as he entered the work shop.

“It’s all my fault!” He cried sliding to the floor.

Steve rushed over and knelt next to him, helping keeping him upright.

“No it’s not,” Steve told him.

“Should have had this finished sooner, should have brought her with us, should have had her protected!” he sobbed.

“I never even told her!” He clung to Steve’s front.

“Never told her about the suit or that I loved her. God Steve I love her, so much it hurts, and she never knew,” He cried harder.

Steve held onto Tony, letting him cry it out.

“It’s okay Tony, it’s going to be okay.”

But Tony didn’t believe it. Neither did Steve.

***

It was a Tuesday, 18days after the funeral when SHIELD called them in for a meeting.

Tony hadn’t really slept or eaten since then.

Only eating when someone shoved food at him and sleeping when he passed out.

He was a mess.

“C’mon Tony,” Clint gave him a soft smile, let’s get you in the shower huh?”

Together with Bruce they managed to get Tony showered and in a suit for their meeting.

Natasha sat next to him in the car, she held his hand and stayed blissfully quiet. Tony really liked Natasha in that moment.

The meeting room was cold but Tony didn’t mind.

On the table was a folder for each of them all marked with classified and debrief.

Tony frowned and opened it.

He saw red once he read the first page.

“What the _hell_ is this?” He hissed.

“Mr Stark, calm down.” Fury told him. “I’m about to explain,”

He took a breath and let the room settle before continuing.

“Are you aware that 4 months ago someone tried to hack into the mainframe of The Avengers Tower?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded.

“Vla came to sit with me because she couldn’t concentrate upstairs,” he told everyone.

“Well that person was the same one who hacked into the mainframe the second time. His goal was to figure out who wrote the security protocols and to convince them to work for him. He arrived and entered the building while you were fighting and he attacked and abducted Miss Gavrik. At this point an explosion was triggered remotely which caused our hacker to escape without Vladir-“

“And she died of her wounds, we know this!” Tony snapped.

“Actually, she didn’t,” Fury replied.

“WHAT?” Tony roared.

“We faked Miss Gavrik’s death for everyone’s safety, if she’s dead no one will seek her out to use her against us.

“Wait, Vla is alive?” Natasha stood up angrily.

“And well,” Fury smiled.

The superhero’s in the room were all on their feet glaring at him.

“Vla,” Fury called out.

All eyes turned to the door where Vladir walked in slowly.

Tony’s heart stopped. It was like breathing for the first time.

“Vla,” He whispered reverently.

“Tony,” She whispered back.

Tony was frozen in place.

“I thought you were dead,” He muttered.

“I know, I’m sorry. I wanted to come see you sooner but they wouldn’t let me,” She explained.

Tony stood and the room went silent.

He moved quickly 4 steps to reach her.

Tony gently took her head in his hands again, one hand on each cheek.

“I love you,” He told her.

“I need you to know that, okay? I love you so much, I can’t lose you again!” He was crying, in front of everyone, in front of Fury but he didn’t care.

“Tony,” Vla gasped reaching for him.

Tony pulled her in close and kissed her hard.

Vla moaned and responded instantly, arms wrapping tightly around his middle kissing him with everything she had, tears falling from her eyes.

Tony cried harder hands moving for her face to her mid section cradling her in his arms hugging her tightly never wanting to let her go.

When they pulled back Tony buried his face in her neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

“I’m so sorry,” She whispered crying too. “I’m so sorry.”

 The rest of the people in the room left and gave them some privacy. Gently touching Vla’s back or kissing her forehead as they passed.

She smiled and thanked them for their forgiveness.

“Vla?”

“Yeah, Tony what is it, anything,” She replied, stroking his face lovingly.

“I love you,” He told her.

“I know Tony, I love you too, I have for a long time,” She confessed.

Tony’s eyes shone brightly.

“Really?”

“Of course, I’ve loved you since you kissed my hands after we sparred the first time.”

Tony kissed her again, long and hard.

“Let’s go home,” he suggested.

“Yes, but I have a favor to ask,” She told him.

“What is it?”

“Can I move into your room? I’ve missed you,” She admitted shyly.

Tony smiled warmly and kissed her again.

“Of course,” He smiled and took her hand.

“Let’s go.”

“Home?” She asked.

“Home.” He replied.

***


End file.
